Mama's Gonna Give You Love
by DaEldestSalvatore
Summary: In which one of Norman Bates's perverted fantasies turns into a reality. (incest just fair warning. Don't read if you don't like it)


"Mother!" Norman Bates yelled as he neared his impending orgasm, his hand and a pair of his mother's panties wrapped around his length and pumping fast.

A part of him couldn't believe this was happening - he'd never done anything with something of hers before - but she was out and about and not going to be back for a few hours so when he took a peak into her room and saw those panties laying on the bed, a wave of feelings rushed over him and he couldn't resist.

It didn't help that he had already been turned on. Him and his mother were almost always touching in some way when they were together and it was becoming harder and harder to believe that it was innocent. All of the caresses and the kisses, and above all the way that she always, always let her soft fingers brush his ears had convinced him of the opposite. She had to know the effect it had on him, what with the way that he shivered and that his ears reddened and certainly in the tightening of his pants that he always tried to hide.

And so he was here, in his bed with her panties and a heart full of desire and ecstacy, imagining that the panties instead were his mother's hand - she had such beautiful hands - and that_ she_ was in fact the one pumping him to an orgasm he truly believed would be the most intense one of his life.

His attachment to his mother was all consuming and so the feelings he got from her underwear being wrapped around _that_ part of him were as powerful as any hug or carress that she'd given to him prior to this.

All of his senses were inside of this fantasy and it might as well have been real for how invested he was in it.

In reality his eyes were closed but inside of the fantasy he could see his mother looking at him with those bright blue eyes of hers, a knowing smirk on her face as she listened to him moaning for her.

"Are you close, honey? You know you can tell me, and you should before you make a mess all over your clean sheets." She said, her voice low and a sensual look in her eye. "Norman?" she asked when he was too busy moaning and admiring her to answer. "Norman...?"

_"Norman!"_

It took him all of two seconds to realize that was_ not_ the mother from his fantasy and that it was in fact his real mother, which upon further investigation, was standing in his doorway, an appalled look on her face.

He scrambled as fast as he could, covering himself and throwing her panties to the side in hopes that she hadn't seen them yet, his heart hammering in his ears. "M-mother! You weren't supposed to be home for another few hours!" Oh his_ voice. _It was too high, still thick with pent up arousal.

His mother didn't answer for a long moment, her eyes the only thing on her moving as they darted around the room and came back to rest on her son, his face nearly beet red.

_Please say something. _He thought to himself as he watched her standing there, trembling - with fear or anger he didn't know.

"What were you doing?" She asked, the words coming out slowly as she stepped toward him, an unreadable expression on her face. "And I don't want lies."

Norman leaned away from her as she neared closer and made sure to keep the sheets where they were to hide his erection that just would not go away. "Nothing Mother I swear, it was noth-"

Before he could finish the sentence her palm had come across his cheek, leaving a stinging sensation that sent even more blood rushing to his length.

"Don't lie to me Norman! I saw you," her voice was no longer low as she grabbed his chin and made him look her in the eyes. "I want to know what you were doing. _Say it."_Her son swallowed hard but didn't look away as he tried to think of the right words. It was so hard to even think with how hard he was and the memory of the slap still at the forefront of his mind.

She'd never hit him, _ever. _And the fact that the first time she had was now, in this situation just amplified it.

"I was..." he couldn't help the tears that were welling in his eyes. Why did she want to hear him say it if she already saw him? Why couldn't they both just forget it ever happened? "I was p-pleasuring myself."

They both knew that wasn't the whole story. "With what?" she asked, her eyes narrowing as she kept staring into his.

"With..." he was close to tears now and struggling to keep his voice from wavering. "With your undergarments, but Mother I'm sorry, so sorry I swear it won't happen again i-"

Her grip on his chin tightened and he couldn't stop the tears from escaping his eyes now. "You're _sorry? _You sure didn't look sorry, what with how my panties were wrapped around your," she gestured at the sheets he was using to hide. "_cock._"

Hearing that word on his mother's lips did nothing to help his already apparent arousal but he couldn't say or do anything about it. Luckily he didn't have to because she kept talking.

"No you didn't look sorry at all, not with that face you were making. You liked it didn't you Norman?" She moved closer to his face, their breaths mingling together. "You liked the feeling of your mother's panties wrapped around you didn't you? And_ don't lie._"

Too bad she told him not to lie. He felt humiliated and embarrassed and there was no way he could admit to that - or to how turned on the way that she was making him say all of this was making him. So he shook his head as much as he could with his chin in her hand as tears fell freely. "No mother I swear it was a mistake, a moment of weakness and - Mother please!" he couldn't very well finish his sentence because in record time she had used her other hand to throw the sheets aside, taking his length in her hand and pumping it fast.

Norman squirmed on the bed, trying his hardest to deny the touch and prove to her - and himself - that it was a mistake and that this was certainly _not_ making him harder than he was but she was persistent and she kept him in place with a hand fisted in his hair.

"Is this what you were imagining Norman? My hand instead, touching you like this? That face... The sounds you're making - you love this don't you honey? Say it! Tell me how much you love this!"

"I love it! God mother I love it so much. I was imagining this, the whole thing." His senses were being overloaded and he was certain if he started breathing any harder he'd pass out right there. He didn't know how he'd found the words with all the moaning he was doing. Was she really doing this? Was this even_ real? _

His mother had been upset in the beginning, upset, a little afraid, but above all aroused. The thought that her boy could need her in _that _way had put so many thoughts on her head, thoughts she'd done a great job thus far at ignoring. She had been punishing him by making him admit it yes, but it was a punishment for herself too. "Oh Norman, you perverted boy. I don't know how I didn't see it before." She sighed and pumped him slower, teasing him now instead of bringing him to the orgasm he so desperately wanted. "You love it when your mother takes care of you like this hmm? You'd like your mother to make you come now wouldn't you?"

He nodded, his eyes finding hers again as he bucked his hips into her hand that were moving too fast for his taste.

"Use your words, honey." She said, giving him a knowing look and moving even slower, her thumb brushing his tip and making him shiver with pleasure.

"Yes Mother, _please_ make me come." he whimpered as she at last moved her hand faster.

She couldn't simply sit there while her son neared his orgasm, moaning uncontrollably with his eyes in the back of his head. As nice as the visual was, her instinct was always to be closer to him and though the beginning of this had been a punishment, now she truly wanted to take care of him.

With her hand still on his cock she leaned forward and left soft kisses on his face and neck and eventually his lips. The kiss they shared was sloppy and quick but they both enjoyed it immensely. When she pulled back she changed her position on the bed and brought his face into her chest, leaning down until her lips were by his ear.

"Go ahead then, Norman honey, come for me, come for your mother." She whispered, her lips brushing his ear. The scent of her mixed with her hand stroking him like she was told him his orgasm was not far at all.

His hands fisted in her clothes as he felt it at last, the telltale tightening in his stomach before he cried out into her chest, his eyes closed as he released all over his mother's fingers.

Everything had happened so fast, Norman almost believed that it wasn't real, and that when he pulled away from his mother's bosom he'd be laying on his bed alone with his hand in his pants.

But instead he felt his mother's hand lightly pushing his head away from her so she could look at him.

To her he looked more vulnerable than he ever had at the age he was now. His face was an open book and as she stroked his forehead with her free hand she smiled softly and held up her other one that was sticky with his come.

"You made such a mess, you know you'll have to clean it up." she said sweetly , as more of a question than anything, her smile turning into more of a smirk.

"Yes, of course." he nodded, his breaths just about back to normal from his intense orgasm.

She lowered her fingers to his lips and he wasted no time in licking up all that was on them, the both of them moaning in the process.

"That's my boy." She said proudly, pulling him into her again for an embrace that he reciprocated. "And Norman?"

"Yes Mother?"

"If you ever feel the urge to do this again, don't go in my damn underwear drawer." She spat.

Norman tensed. Was she still mad? Had she just done this for fun but was now disgusted with him?

His concerns were debunked in seconds time, by what she said next:

_"Next time, call me instead."_


End file.
